Your Song
by Sky Heavens
Summary: This is about confessing to the one you like...uh i mean love. ahh, just read it! chapter two up!
1. Introduction

Introductions

Your Song

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon 02 and also the songs that I used. All I own is the plot and some of the characters.

Q&A time…

**Q: What is the original thing about "Your Song"?**

_A: Well, this is the only thing I'll say… at "Your Song", the readers can suggest on what will be the ending of the story._

**Q: What are the conditions enable to suggest?**

_A: The song lyrics and the idea of course…and viola! That's it! Uh…but first, read the chapters from one to three._

**Q: Can you tell me more about the story's plot?**

_A: Nope, it's a major secret! But it's a four chapter songfics with four different songs. Oh there are words not suitable for very young readers. I can't give the summary but I can give the ages, location and sneak previews._

**Year **– at the present

**Ages**

Kari – 19

Tk – 19

Davis – 19

Yolie – 19/20

Ken -19

Cody – 17

Matt – 22

Tai – 22

Sora – 22

Mimi – 22

Joe – 23

Izzy – 22

School

Odaiba High

**Location**

Odaiba

**Digimon**

No digimons in this Fic.

**Human**

The human characters exist on this story.

**Sneak Previews**

"Kari Kamiya again eh? Yolie said cutting my thoughts off.

"I'm just so tired of seeing you like this, if you two became a couple then you will have enough reason to be at her side plus, you can even kiss her…" by the word kiss came out of her mouth, I blushed. "…and do more." Yolie paused a moment then interject her next words which made me blushed even redder "the best friend excuse thing is a little worn out." With that she gave he a playable wink.

"But you need to move forward, if I need to push you then I will."

"Dating her? I guess but…" damn, I was interrupted by a certain spiky haired brunette.

"Because of that tremendous beast! Damn it, it almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed. Then she suddenly covers her mouth and trying to stop her giggles but she was unsuccessful and her controllable giggles were released. "Hahaha. I. never. Hahaha. Thought. That. hahaha. You, a basketball star will be scared…hahaha" she said between her giggles.

"Damn, I think I'll go on labour, now!"

"Is there a doctor here?" a girl suddenly yelled. She waited for a minute but no one answered

"I need to tell you something"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same."

"Damn you! You're such a bitch!"

"uhhh…excuse me, I know it's not a crime to know a guy's name but it is a crime to suddenly hug him without his permission."

"I want to be your girl friend!"

"heck! Stop thinking of him like those other girls."

"I need to calm my self! Stop acting like this is the first time that I saw him topless!"

"that's it it's now or never!"

"I now it's too late but I need to tell you this."

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same already."

11

Oh, I'll put some lesson in each of the chapters and please no flames! Coz I believe that fanfiction . net is made for our imaginations and to share this to others. It doesn't matter if you write as a highly paid novelist or just a somebody who wants to write. Everybody have the right to unleash their imaginations. Ok enough for the sermons…the first chapter of "Your Song" will be released tomorrow. Bye now!


	2. Addicted

Your Song

Chapter 1

"Addicted"

By Simple Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon 02 and also Addicted by Simple Plan that I used is not mine. All I own is the plot and some of the characters.

909

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker…  
_

_-Simple Plan_

909

-Tk Pov-

Maybe it was when I first saw her when we were eight, or when Piedmon (spell?) attacked us, or after I saw her again after three long years or maybe when she was abducted to the Dark Ocean…in veracity, I really don't know _**when**_. Was it at their home? Or mine? Was it at the Digital World? Or at the Dark Ocean? Or maybe at school? In reality, I don't know _**where**_. Was it how she spoke? How she laugh? How she looked at me? Or maybe, just maybe, the way she is at my eyes? The truth is, I don't know _**how**_. From who, where, when, what, and how, who and what are the questions that I could answer. What? You are asking me what? Well, I'm addicted to her in other words, I love her but still, I'm trying to forget that I'm obsess at her since she is my best friend, yet she's like a Marijuana or cocaine(drugs) because she's so addictive. If she is a drug then, I'm the drug addict. Hehehe very sloppy way to describe her eh? Well you can't stop me, I love her. Want to know who? Alright I'll give you clues. She's a fellow Digi-destined and my best friend, she's the one who caught my eyes, she's…

"Kari Kamiya again eh? Yolie said cutting my thoughts off. Today is Sunday and the six of us- Me, Kari, Yolie, Ken, Davis and Cody are having a picnic on the grassy part of the park. We've just finished eating lunch, about twenty minutes ago, ken and Davis were still looking for the restroom, while Kari is roaming around the park while taking pictures. Me, Yolie, and Cody were still sitting on the red mantle which is concealed by the huge Cherry Blossom Tree beside us. Cody, who is now seventeen years old is lying on the far edge of the mantle while reading a book about kendo, his eyes moves left to right continuously. He still has the same hair, eyes and personality. The only difference is, he grew taller. Yolie's still the same- talkative, energetic and irritating (sometimes) friend. She is now nineteen going to twenty. Her lavender hair is still the same, she's still has glasses and she and ken are a couple since she was seventeen. Me? I haven't changed either. I have the same blue eyes and same personality (at my own opinion). My messy blond hair was styled up and my eyes were following a certain brunette woman until this lavender haired woman interrupted me.

"What?" I asked while shifting my gaze towards her. It's not difficult to do that since I was sitting in Indian style.

"Don't what-what me, stop acting like a stalker. Spill it up to her. If you like her, then ask her out! I'm sure Patamon will tell you the same if he was here."

"I'm her best friend, not her stalker" I said playing cool.

"What's the difference? You are always near her, you know all things about her… aren't that the ways of a stalker?"

"Well Davis is the stalker here not me"

"Nope Blondie, at least he had the guts to tell her that he likes her even though he doesn't have a chance…while you, of all those good looking guys that after her, you have the biggest chance to ask her out and still that stupid brain of yours isn't functioning at all."

"What does it have to do with my brain?"

"Nothing much…I'm just saying that, it's a good thing Davis is over Kari a long time ago." She spoke and mumbled something on her own.

"What's with you this day?" I asked her again, not bothering to know what she had mumbled a moment ago.

"I'm just so tired of seeing you like this, if you two became a couple then you will have enough reason to be at her side plus, you can even kiss her…" by the word kiss came out of her mouth, I blushed. "…and do more." Yolie paused a moment then interject her next words which made me blushed even redder "the best friend excuse thing is a little worn out." With that she gave he a playable wink.

After I caught all of my senses back, I hissed with made her startled. "You are unbelievable Yolie."

"So, are you going to ask her out or not?" she asked while placing her glasses in their natural position.

Hell, what will I do? Should I agree with her? Well let say it worked and we are now a couple, I'll have benefits right, but what if it doesn't? That might ruined our friendship as friends and we will have gap…I can't have such a risk. I can't risk it.

"If you are going to reason out your friendship…well stop it, it's also worn out. Look sometimes when you confess to the person you love, there will be three out comes. First, they will start realizing their feeling for you, if not, both of you will be good friends and lastly…"she dared not to say but he continued knowing the possible conclusions.

"It will ruin our relationship as colleagues, classmates and best friend. There will be a gap between us…I know it Yolie knowing it will be difficult"

"But you need to move forward, if I need to push you then I will."

"Dating her? I guess but…" damn, I was interrupted by a certain spiky haired brunette.

"TJ, have you seen ken?" he asked while walking to approach us.

"Nope, isn't he with you?" I questioned him. He slightly bent his body forward to take some rest.

"Would I even ask if he's with me?" before I could complain, he quickly vanished from my sight.

"He went to the bath room with him, how could he forget?" I mumbled my self. I was about to face Yolie again when on my way of facing her, something…I mean someone caught my eyes. She was approaching this way fast but yet to me, it seems to be in slow motion, I know it's corny but love is making people corny even if they don't want to be one. I could notice the bouncing of her short brunette hair, the look on her face, her brown eyes and her seducing smile. Maybe, just maybe, that is why I'm smitten over her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she spoken, her voice was sweet (for me, its sweet).

Yolie waited for her to sit next to me before saying "nothing much, Tk is asking someone to go to the movies with him."

I was so shocked. What was she saying? "I am?" I asked her. Then a sharp thing hit my ribcage…it was her elbow and giving me a just-say-yes-or-you-will-regret-having-this-day glare, I mean look.

"As I was saying, he is asking for someone to be with him tomorrow. He got two free movie tickets. He already asked me but I can't because I _**have **_a boyfriend and if he insisted he will be killed." She paused stressing the word have. "Plus I and ken will have a date tomorrow. Cody has a kendo practice tomorrow, _**right**_ Cody?" she asked him while setting off again her glare, I mean her frown, uhhh her look? Yeah her look. Cody swallowed hard and nodded ragingly. Davis, he's out of the choices…I mean he has soccer tomorrow." She laughed nervously.

"Soccer? If Davis has soccer tomorrow then it means ken also has, how can you two be able to date?" Kari asked being curious she is.

"Stop being nosey, Kari…we are wondering who will come with him..." she tried to sound innocent, but I can guess she's provoking Kari to volunteer. Kari is _**not **_stupid to actually agree with her _**obvious**_ hints.

"I'll go; I'm free tomorrow, if it's okay with you" she simply stated while punching the 'on' button of the camera.

I couldn't believe it, she agreed! "But you are dating Ryan Blair, if he saw us together; he might think that you are cheating on him over your best friend." I said but bewilderment was still in me.

"Urgh! Tk, that ashole and I are not dating! For goodness sake! How many times do I have to tell it" she said rather irritated. She kept looking on the pictures she had taken a while ago.

"But you went out with him." I said while looking at her by the corner of my eyes. I saw her biting her lower lip, causing her deep dimple to be revealed on her cheeks. Why is she so perfect? God isn't fair! Why does she have everything that the guys want?

"he invited me for free lunch, and I have no choice at all since I have no money that day and not to mention also starving!" she said while sticking her tongue out in disgust. I believe she doesn't want to reminisce every moment of it. "Can you please stop that topic, it gives me Goosebumps."

"Ok" I said while looking away. My eyes wondered and instantly, fell my gaze towards the blue and peaceful sky. The sky, how far is it until reaching the heaven? A hundred kilometer? A thousand? Or just one? I don't know, to begin with, what is the difference between those two? Urgh, who cares! Then with a blink of an eye, someone called my name.

"Tk." I averted may gaze off the sky to face the one responsible of interrupting my thought but soft warm lips had stopped me, those lips crushed to my right cheek. Her soft warm lips over my hard cold cheek. Then a train of thought hit my mind. I don't know what to do, all I could feel right now was her warmth and the blowing of the wind over our bodies. I am so shocked to do anything, my eyes went wide and mouth was still closed (thank goodness). Without knowing it, those train of thoughts disappeared, due to a flash. Damn it! When I gathered all my thoughts back together, I realized that the camera was in front of us. Her finger was still on the 'capture' button. She took advantage of me.

Finally after a few seconds, she leaned off me and smiled. "Sorry Teeks, but yollie made me do it." She apologized while showing the pictures of her and I. in the picture was her and I. I was shocked in it and she was calm, her lips were on my cheeks while her eyes are closed. Damn, if I twisted my head a little more…maybe…

"Hey! You also wanted to do that. You said that he's cute when shocked." Yolie complained. "We will be rich if we sell this to the girls!" Yolie paused, and then continued. "But first, we need to edit this; we need to erase Kari on this pic." Kari then, started to giggle.

"Yeah right. If not, she might get beaten by the cheering squad." I said sarcastically.

"And you to the basketball club and soccer, not to mention her brother."

I started to complain when she cut us off. "I'll give you a copy tomorrow."

"Ok, pick you up at six, is that ok?" I asked looking at her. Her eyes are still on the screen of her camera. Finally, she moved her gaze off it to be replaced by my eyes.

"Sure, that would be great."

-Next morning-

I found myself inside the classroom, sitting on my chair next to the window. In front of me is a bald teacher. He was saying something about uh, first aids. I can't understand a thing he's saying, so I dropped my gaze down to the book which is lying on my desk. I read some of it and then, a conclusion occurred, its all about child birth. Reading it is more interesting than listening to that old man.

'_A woman may go on labour unexpectedly…'_ I started reading it silently. _'First stage, the first indication that labour has started when the mother notices a low back ache…'_ I paused a little and then continued. _'The knee-elbow position'_ what the hell is that? I never heard of it. _'Very rarely, the cord protrudes into the birth into the birth canal after the waters have broken. If this occurs, place the mother in the knee-elbow position, to reduce pressure on the cord…blah blah blah. The second stage, it is during this stage that the baby will be born…'_ I continued to read it until the preparing for birth, preventing of infection, the delivery and until the procedure of the delivery. The procedure had kept my eyes glued on it, there was images of it. The first aider's hand was on the woman's vagina! He or she widens it enough to fit the baby's head. Then the aider gently supports the baby's head until the baby was born.' Sighing gaze fell on the window, and I must be lucky today because she is there, outside, in her gym uniform. God I love that uniform, it hugs her curves! Then suddenly, I realized that she is waving at me while smiling. What is there for me to do? I finally grinned and waved back at her. I continued to stare at her until she leaves but those gazing was interrupted by someone.

"Can't wait until after class?" he asked. I averted my gaze and saw the teacher in front of me and thank god he's not glaring! Wait he's looking at something…a picture…the picture from yesterday. I dug my stuff to look for the picture Kari gave me an hour ago. "Looking for this?"He asked while showing the picture to me. I nodded. "Miss Kamiya is a good student and not to mention a girl heartthrob. But think about her later; suffer a little, besides there are others who are thinking about her in this classroom besides you. You've better pay attention to what I'm saying." This earned some laughs and some glares from my classmates which made me red.

-After class-

I glance on my wrist watch and I'd noticed that it's nearly eight PM. In boredom, I laid my focus on the screen seeing nothing but a woman running. The movie was entitled 'Trilled on the End' heck, I don't know why that is the title, but I only know one thing; it's a boring and dull movie. My eyes roamed around the place until I saw the most interesting subject to be watched- her. Her soft-chestnut colored hair conceals half of her left cheek. I know the fact that it's dim here but I still can see her chocolate-like eyes focused on the screen- trying to understand the incomprehensible movie.

After examining her face, my gaze fell on her outfit; she is wearing a simple white tank up and hugs her curvy figure. Partnering her tank up, was a blue mini skirt that hangs three inches above her knees (N/A sorry, I'm not a fashion model. I'm not good at choosing dresses. Just pretend that it looks good. Please pretend people!). Damn it, she's so eye-catching, I will need a lot of self control to not do something stupid. Before I could realize, my gaze flew up- meeting her admirable eyes, heck, I was caught, what will I do? We are just inches apart… think Tk think fast now, think!

"Is there something on my face?" she innocently asked, ignoring the fact that I'm still gazing on her while my face started to turn red.

I shoved all of the thoughts I have and averted my sight to look on the screen and said to her rather coolly but still a little stammered. "N-no I'm j-just c-checking if you're b-bored, the movie is q-quite b-boring, I m-mean, its supposed t-to be scary s-since it's horror but I-its not-t." then I guess, I have to eat what I had said a while ago since that I know the fact that I yelped like a girl. I screamed because of the most disgusting creature I have seen is on the screen. With another 'boom' I shrieked again, but this time, I am the loudest. My face turned crimson in embarrassment when I noticed that most of the strangers are looking at me, oh I forgot not to mention Kari also- giving me the look. Urgh, I have to tell something, I need to lie, come on think of something, but the next thing I knew was I am hugging her, my face is buried on her boo- I mean her chest. I froze to death when I realized what I am doing. I thought she'll gonna leave me there but instead, she stroked my hair and whispered on my ear. "Are you scared? Don't worry; it will be finished in a matter of twenty minutes, or do you want to leave now?" I only shook my head in response.

Now, we were taking a ride on a bus towards or respective locations-home. She's beside me again, looking down on the road- thinking. What was she thinking? I don't know. Its ten minutes before nine.

"Uh" I said to start a conversation but failed.

"Now I know why 'Trilled on the End' is the title of the movie."

"Because of that tremendous beast! Damn it, it almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed. Then she suddenly covers her mouth and trying to stop her giggles but she was unsuccessful and her controllable giggles were released. "Hahaha. I. never. Hahaha. Thought. That. hahaha. You, a basketball star will be scared…hahaha" she said between her giggles.

"Yeah, as if I'm not human." I said sarcastically. Then after the conversation, the bus had stopped with an undesirable reason.

"Hey why are we stopping?" a man around at the mid thirty's asked irritated.

"I think we just had a flat tire here." The driver informed.

"What? Of all the places, why here?" again the man said. Oh yeah, I have to inform you, this road is often called 'the misfortune road' since accidents often happens here.

"I'll wait for another bus to come." A woman, who is pregnant, said.

"Sorry madam but it's no use to wait for those who will not come." The driver again, informed. He's right, usually all of the vehicles are nowhere to be sight when it turned nine, and I again checked my watch and thirty minutes had passed- it's nine-twenty already. I don't know why though, maybe because of those stupid superstitions. Panic was in the air. Some of them were on there cell phones, trying to call someone for help, but they failed since there was no signal here. Some men gathered to help the driver to change the tire. Then to my dismay, a woman yelled in pain.

"Damn, I think I'll go on labour, now!"

"Is there a doctor here?" a girl suddenly yelled. She waited for a minute but no one answered. With a sudden dash, Kari was there, kneeling beside the woman. It took me a minute to realize that she's staring at me.

"Tk, this morning, your lesson in health was about first aids and to be exact, it's about emergency childbirth, am I correct?" I nodded. Now, I'm afraid of what she's thinking. "Get your ass on here!" she demanded. Sometimes, this girl could be so scary. Well what is there for me to do? So I pulled my ass on her side and sighed.

"Does your back ache?" I asked. She then nodded. Damn it. "You" I said pointing on the girl who shouted for a doctor. "Get three clean towels." I ordered. My gaze was searching for something. "Who has a jug of water?" I asked.

"Here!" a man called. Then, suddenly, to my surprise a girl spoke. "Here are the towels."

"Put the two under her buttocks and one around my face." Then the guy with the jug came on my sight. "Pour the water on my hands slowly." I felt that the girl finally finished tying. "Kari, remove her thong." I shifted my gaze to the water and then, I finished scrubbing both of my hands, nails and forearms. "Oh yeah, all men stand with your back on her, she needs privacy." After finalizing my long wash, I knelt to face her ready-to-be-removed-thong. After a minute, Kari had successfully removed it. Don't worry Mrs., I'm gay." Ok, I lied back there for her to be calmed. Damn it. Is she still normal? A normal womb contracts for ten to twenty minutes but this one, its one to two minutes. "Is this your second baby?" I asked, but she was too busy cursing like a sailor.

"No, it's her fourth." Again, the girl said. I nodded in response. It's been two hours since this mess started and then I heard the drive said. "Finished! All of you get inside and we'll go straight to the hospital."

"How many minutes till we get there?" Kari was the one asking now. "Less than an hour" the driver replied. "Can you make it faster?" she asked again. Instead of answering, he just shook his head. "Heck t, I think it will take for an hour to get the baby out." I shook my head in disagreement. "No kari, it might take less than an hour. Oh damn, here it comes. Breath now, slowly but deep." Ten minutes passed. The head is out, great and not to mention, we are near the hospital. Good but I can't stop right now; I need to assist the head. "Open your mouth and pant now Mrs." I pulled the baby until to the end of her toes. But now, I have a huge problem- the cord! What will I do with that cord? And I must be lucky today because my prayers were answered; the real doctors came to the rescue. I had managed to look down to my watch and I noticed that it was twenty minutes before twelve midnight. Damn, where's Kari?

"Hey, we need to get home." I spun around and saw her smiling.

"I thing you are right, Tai's going kill me." I informed her.

She laughed. "Don't worry, I talked to him already about a minute ago and I told him everything"

"Fine, let's go home."

"Aren't you going to bid a goodbye them?"

"Who are them?"

"The mother and her new born son of course." She said with a matter-of-factly.

"Nah, I need to get you home."

We rode at the same bus again and this time, we aren't stranded. Its five minutes after midnight when we got on her house. Ok, now is my chance. She took hold of the knob when I called out her name.

"Kari" I stood next to her, moving forward yet slowly. "I need to tell you something." I sighed. I could see that she's still confused. I took grab of her hand and lessen the distance between the two of us. " kari, I know now isn't the right time to tell you this, yes I'm dirty, smells like a fish and awfully looked haggard, but…kari happiness completes a person- kari, you are my happiness, you complete me." I blurted.

"I don't get it, what do you mean by that-" she was interrupted when my lips crushed down to hers. The kiss was simple and blissful. Finally, after a few seconds, we parted. I smiled at her and said. "I mean is, I love you."

Her gaze fell on the ground and her face was unreadable. After a few seconds, she looked up to me and said sadly. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same." My smile faded and took small steps backward. On the third step, I turned and started to run; ignoring the fact that she is calling my name. But will I care? She broke my heart, I hate her, why? Why? Please tell me why? Did I do something wrong? Why…

909

Hahaha…well it's not yet finished. Two more plus one…so wait for it… the next chapter is after three days. Uhhh…bye now.

Lesson? Ok… be true to your self, if you want to tell something then say it. Life is short, even if you failed, you will give an impression towards them. That's it…oh wait I almost forgot, first aids are important.


	3. Someday

Your Song

Chapter 2

"Someday"

By Nina

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine and also does the song Someday by Nina.

* * *

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way, I wanted you to need me_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place_

_One day I'll forget about you_

_You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_Someday, someday…_

-Nina

* * *

-Third person Pov-

"Damn it!" the young blond guy yelled through his lungs. He yelled so loud that it even echoes through his empty apartment. His love was refused by his classmate, his childhood friend, his best friend, and his newfound love- _**Kari**_. He thought that this day would be perfect but still, he was wrong, this day was the worst of all the worst. It's his first time to really fall in love but it was… _**rejected**_.

The blond guy was leaning on the door. He was just there, leaning; he doesn't even bother to change, to eat or even to open the lights. All he could do was one thing – to cry. He hadn't been so down like this before; his dirty blond hair conceals his swollen teary blue eyes. Minutes passed, silence conquered him and the whole place, the place was quiet and motionless and with its dark ambiance, it seems creepy. But then again, peacefulness isn't enough to cure his ruptured heart. All of a sudden, there again came a soft sound of cries. Tears slowly fall though the floor, as if every drop of it was for her to accept him; quiet sobs can also be heard from the boy.

"_I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same"_ he remembered her say. Remembering this, he abruptly shot his eyes wide open and knocked the back of his head on the surface of the door continuously.

"Damn you! You're such a bitch! Why did I even fall in love with you?!" he shouted between his sobs. With the final blow, he faced the door and knocked his head so hard that it even bleeds tremendously.

"Fuck you! Who do you think you are to hurt me like this?" he yelled to nobody. His injured head was still on the surface of the door. Tk still wasn't satisfied with his cruelty to his _**own**_ body and apartment; he just simply ran his own hands through the apartment's surroundings and throws everything he can grab.

"You son of a whore, I want you to die! Someday you'll realize my worth, but by that time, I won't even be there, I'll definitely happy somewhere. You are the most hypocrite person I have ever met! You thought you're the last girl on this damn world. But I have something to tell, yes I'm not that strong, but, it won't take long until this stupid feeling fades." He shouted with a weary tone… (Throwing things can be tiring)

His neat apartment suddenly turns in to a den of beast. With his hasty outburst turns in to an abrupt tiredness. He has nothing to grab since he threw all he can touch to somewhere only god knows. Now all he need is someone to comfort him, but who? His best confidant? But she was his problem…but then, who else?

'Sora? No she's in Okinawa right now, Matt? No he'll just laugh at me, How about Cody? Or Izzy? Or Joe? No they don't have any experiences about these things, Mimi? She's in America idiot! How about Yolie? Nope, she and ken are dating right now…I don't want to interrupt them. So who else? Hmm… Tai? No he's on her side…wait how about him? How about that guy?' Tk thought "It's worth to try" he sighed and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his number, the number of his new found confidant.

"Hello, its hell today, what the fucking hell can I do to the one who called this late" a guy's sleepy voice answered.

"hey Davis, it's Tk… I need someone to talk with"

"TP? Why are you calling this late? Do you have a clock there at your apartment? It's already past midnight! Sleep man!"

"I just need someone to talk with" he said clinching his fist.

"look, its going to be one in the morning and I need to sleep, I have soccer practice tomorrow, and please, if you are going to tell me that you and kari are now official then don't try to t-" he was interrupted by the calm yet exhausted boy.

"She said no" was his unhappy reply.

"No? Why? I thought she likes you, so I gave up on her" he asked, Davis was still have a trace of shock and confusion mixed on his face.

The blond smiled to himself, but, yet, it wasn't a real smile, it was still fake. His right hand traveled from his side to his hair and ruffled his already messy blond locks. "She's cruel, sometimes."

"Dude, yeah, I know the fact that she's so damn hot and pretty, but when she said no to a guy well that means no for life. She isn't a typical girl who always changes her mind over things." Davis said while giving the phone an as-a-matter-of-fact look while trying to find something.

The blond again moved his self off the door; he averted his face from the door's surface and now was leaning to its surface. "Yes, she's kinda straight forward girl, well Davis you see, I'm so nasty… I mean, I said nasty things to her; I cursed her a moment ago. When she said no, I just felt lost, I wanted to kill her, I wanted her to die, I…I think I am seeking for revenge… I know I must not do that but I can't stop it." Tk replied with an incredibly calm voice.

Davis sighed on the other line. "Man, that's normal, people always seek revenge, but most of it was just bluffs, they can't do that. It's automatic, revenge is a part of human's life yet here is one thing. What can you accomplish when you do that? Will you be happy? Think about it; think about what you will gain. To tell you the truth, the only things that you can gain there are just regret, shame and heartaches." The blond was left dumbfounded.

"Excuse me, but I need to speak with Davis." he said while slowly sliding from leaning at the door to sit.

"Stupid, I'm Davis."

"Sorry, you just sounded like a mature person a while ago."

"Failure can make a person more mature."

"That explains it."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing!" Tk exclaimed.

"Seriously man, I'm sure tomorrow, when you see her, or just have a glimpse of her will make you fell awkward but your anger and eagerness of revenge will soon fade."

"I know, I wish her to just forget that I confessed to her and stay the same with me, you know as a best friend." Tk paused and with a few moments of silence, Davis spoke

"Well that's all I could tell TP, I have to sleep now" Davis bid his good bye and also does the blond.

"Bye then"

-Click-

Tk slid his cell phone back in his pocket and sighed. "I have two problems now that I have to face" he paused and coldly looked at her apartment and then continued "first, how could I face Kari tomorrow, I kissed her without her permission and then, the second is, I have to clean this messy apartment of mine."

-Next morning-

He yawned. He was walking thru the road towards the most unwanted place by the youth and young at hearts- the school. His forehead was simply covered by a white bandage. With the every guys he passed would laugh at him while asking 'who beat you dude?' while for the every girls who saw him just give him a worried look and some even asked to nurse him. Oh god! Well today, all he wanted was to be alone, just to be alone, when I say alone it means ALONE! No friends nearby, no Davis, no Yolie, no Cody, no ken and especially no Kari. She was the least person he wanted to see.

"Hey Tk!" but I guess, this day wasn't his luck. He sighed and wore his happy mask.

"Oh, hi there ken"

"What happened to your forehead?" Yolie asked.

"Did you have a fight?" Cody asked.

"No, its nothing, I didn't fight to anyone. I just 'accidentally' bump my head at the door last night."

"Ohh… poor thing, and Tk, had you heard the news about the young man who helped a preggy woman to give birth?" Yolie asked.

"Nope, not a thing" he lied.

Tk, Yolie, ken and Cody chatted while going inside the school, none of them said about their dates except of Cody since he doesn't any. The three knew what happened at Tk and Kari thanks to the great Davis. They stopped at the front of each of their respective lockers. '07-10-11' Tk sets his own combination.

-Click-

The locker was open. He grabbed his needed things and placed some of his unneeded things inside his locker. When he was finished arranging his things, he decided to close his own locker but at his surprise, she was there, leaning on the locker next to his, she was waiting for him, but neither of them could look at each others eyes, her bangs conceals her eyes- her afraid eye. Kari was afraid to speak to him, she was afraid for his cold glare which she truly deserves for her selfishness.

Tk swallowed hard, which was a great evidence that he doesn't know what to do, he looked back and fort from Kari and his locker. 'What will I do?' he asked his self. He wanted to leave, for him not to remember the last night's commotion but yet he waned to stay, to gaze at the heart breaker's beauty.

The brunette girl sighed, she has no face to show, and after all she broke his heart, what kind of girl was she? And what kind of friend was she? 'STUPID! What do you think will happen? Of course, he will give you no importance! Great girl Kari Kamiya! Urgh! It's my entire fault! I should have said yes, but still, I don't feel the same, I can't lie to my self, I can't…oh god!' the girl thought but all of those thoughts were erased by a sudden yet warm and short greeting.

"Good morning, kari" said the blond while flashing his smile. On the other hand, the girl was quite shocked and curious but he grabbed the sudden opportunity to smile back.

'I guess he wasn't that mad as I thought so'

* * *

The birth thing had spread on the campus in the whole morning but, the guy who helped the woman to give birth is still a mystery. The only thing that they know was the guy is blond and he was accompanied by a brunette girl. Only Tk and Kari knew who those people in news are, and maybe their families also have hints since they arrived late at their homes (except for Tai, coz Kari needed to explain everything to her over protected brother.).

At this moment, students are supposed to be studying Mathematics but instead, they were forced to extend the class in health. Math is the only subject that most of the young digi-destined shared, which are ken, Davis, Kari, and Tk. Oh well, today, at this time the bald health teacher lectures his students about how great and how responsible those two mysterious persons were.

"See? If you had listened to my lectures then, you're the ones in news!" opps let me tell you something, it's a secret ok…just for you and me…Tk accidentally yawned in front of him, causing the bald man to turn in crimson due to anger. Ok, it's not a secret anymore, he had been discovered! Immediately, the blond shut his mouth and flashed a smile of apology, but still, it's not accepted.

"MR. TAKAISHI!" he yelled. But then, he noticed that all of his students are staring at him so he cooled down. "There will be no assignments for you and all of you." He paused and gave him a mischievous grin, and then continued. "If and only if you are related by blood with either of them. I mean you? Of all the people, the Mr.-good-for-nothing-when-it-comes-to-health-class, related to that heroic couple? Ha! Never" he said mockingly.

He moved forward to see his face for clearer view. He pressed his glasses to his wrinkled face and finally after a minute of awkwardness from the blonde's view, he spoke. "And not only that! If you are that guy in news then I will change my name from Yoshimaru Inute to Mr.-idiot-who-knows-nothing!" he said confidently plus a grin on his face.

From her desk, Kari sighed, unknowingly to her; it was rather loud for all in the room to be heard. She didn't care about the surroundings until she heard an 'ahem'. She moved her gaze and found out that all of the people in the room are staring at her as if she had done something embarrassing.

"Defending your boyfriend eh?" ok the teacher suddenly asked. What's with him today? Is he mad? She turned into crimson when she heard him say 'boyfriend' by the way who was this boyfriend he was talking about? Finally her confusions were answered when she saw Tk mouthing her some words that she and only she could understand. Oh I forgot to tell you, he said, 'sorry, you've got in this mess'.

She was about to deny he is her boyfriend when suddenly the door slid open. And there, was a girl maybe around their age or a year older. She was on the door, not caring with the fact that all of them are staring at her strangely. She was panting like she had run from Okinawa to Odaiba (pretend people!). What she looked like? Ok let me describe her, she's a girl. That's it…wait not satisfied? Ok, ok, just don't be mad. Her hair is wavy and pink in color. It lasts until her waist, she's hot and sexy and her boobs are huge (sorry for being bold.)Uh, what else? She's pretty and everyone's type, her only disadvantage is her height. She's short, not as short as a dwarf, let's simply say she's pretty and short… yeah short! Ok now on the uniform, she's wearing some sort of uniform, which is composed of yellowish blouse and a green skirt. She's from a private school indeed. Ok enough with the description thing; let's now see what she's up to.

Her eyes roamed around, it seems that she's looking for something. She kept on panting while her eyes wonder. That was the scenario until her eyes stopped wondering and it settled in to a certain someone. "YOU!" she said. Her eyes were wild, and it seems that she's shocked, glad and wondering at the same time. "YOU!" she said again but this time she pointed the guy and started to move to his directions. "YOU! You're Tk!" again she said, taking a grab on his arm. Without any warning, he pulled the guy up and hugged him tight. As much as she wanted to stay in that place, she cannot.

"uh, excuse me, I know its not a crime to know a guy's name but it is a crime to suddenly hug him without his permission." The blond said pulling his self away from her. "Who are you by the way and what do you want with me?" the girl grinned at him and said quite proudly.

"I'm Erika Kobayashi, from Mamori all girls private school and I'm the second daughter of the CEO of the Kobayashi Corporation, the leading Corporation in the whole Japan. And I'm-" I know she is a lady but let Tk be rude, sometimes. "I'm twenty and-" she was interrupted by him.

"Can you please go direct to the point." He demanded. Again, the Erika girl grinned. Please, be my boyfriend." That gave Tk and the others a jaw-dropped scene.

"What? I don't even know you." Tk said finally after a few minutes.

"We had met, remember? Last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes, last night, at the bus."

"Bus?"

"Yes, bus. I am the one you ordered to get three towels."

"What?" the blonde's memory suddenly hits his blank mind. His face grew pale.

"I am the sister of Anna Kobayashi-Fudo, the woman you had helped to give birth." Ok the new girl said the magic words. The crowd became quieter that ever, because they still don't believe what she said. But still they are too shocked to say a word.

"Usually, if you saw the vagina from any members of our family, you will be forced to marry her." She paused. He gulped. She continued. "But since she's already married, I must take her place, but it will be in a step-by-step procedure."

"What?" before he could add another words to form a sentence, she tip-toed and made contact with his lips to hers. The kiss was simple, yeah, simple not a make out. She pulled herself and looked deep in his azure eyes.

"I want to be your girlfriend. And I don't care if you and that brunette woman- Kari, I think is what you had called her, have a relationship, I will steal you away from her."

The room became cozy due to the girl's sudden revelation. What will happen next?

* * *

That's the second chapter so don't screw my grammar, oh yeah the lesson thing ok…

If he/she had rejected you, then so what? Move on and you will be happy. If she/he isn't the one for you, then wait for someone who will take her place. Oh someone told me that, to forgive is to forget. And rumors do have wings, right! Oh I almost forgot, never to bang your head on the door and never place anything near the door that can easily be thrown. Hahaha…

Well, Wait for the next chapter. I'll post it in three days. Oh review please.


End file.
